


Smells like a cologne and candy lotion

by justanoutlaw



Series: Femslash February 2021 [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: When Maleficent asked for a lowkey birthday, she expected a cake and a quiet family dinner. Snow and Regina have other surprises.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard/Maleficent, Maleficent/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Femslash February 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137281
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Smells like a cologne and candy lotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> For day 16 of Femslash February: confessions/ribbon/cake

When Maleficent asked her wife and their girlfriend to go lowkey for her birthday, she expected a quiet dinner at home. Maybe some presents and a cake.

When she walks through the door after her long day, she indeed finds a cake. Decorated tastefully with royal purple frosting and silver edible spheres, it looks decadent. A “21” candle sits in the center of the cake, causing a chuckle to escape Mal’s lips. She drags her finger through the side of the cake and tasting the frosting. Buttercream, her favorite.

She looks around for her partners but comes up short. Just as she’s exploring Snow’s study, she hers a quick cough.

In the doorway indeed stand her partners, wrapped in blue ribbon. Large bows cover their chests, the ribbons wrapped up from their feet to their thighs. Matching smiles are written across their faces. Outside these three things, they’re stark naked. Regina’s bare pussy is on display while Snow’s trimmed but still very full bush are out for all the world to see. Mal raises an eyebrow, smirking.

  
“What’s all this?” Mal asks.

“Your birthday presents, silly,” Snow says. When she takes a step forward, the bow squeaks. “You said you wanted lowkey.”

Mal reaches out, running her fingers over the bow. “This isn’t what I was expecting.”

“I suggested we greet you at the door naked,” Regina pipes up. “The ribbon was all Snow’s idea.”

“I’d expect no less,” Mal chuckles. “Where are the kids?”

“Henry took Neal to the arcade then they’ll head to the park. Emma and Lily are still at work. They’ll be back for our family dinner.” Regina presses a kiss to her lips. “But in the mean time…why don’t you unwrap us?”

“Gladly.”

She works on Regina first, carefully removing the bow and revealing her ample cleavage. She moves down to the ribbon, untying just half of it before giving her pussy a soft kiss. Regina grins, running her fingers through Mal’s short, blonde curls. Mal resorts to biting, getting the ribbon off with her sharp, dragon teeth. A few strands dangle from her cuspids. Snow kneels before her, gently removing them. Mal gets to work on removing her bow, running her fingers against Snow’s bright pink nipples. She twists the left, causing a moan of delight to escape the shorter woman’s mouth.

“Harder,” Snow grunts.

Mal grins, repeating the motion just to hear another moan from her lover. “You like that?”

Snow leans forward, unbuttoning Mal’s dress shirt, slowly working it off her shoulders. “Let us unwrap you,” she whispers into her ear.

Regina unhooks her lacy red bra while Snow gets the pants and matching underwear. Snow takes her by the hand and leads her to the chair behind her desk. She gracefully pushes Mal into the spinning contraption, pulling a lever so she’s leaning back.

“You adjusted this ahead of time, didn’t you?” Mal muses with a smirk. “It’s probably not used to someone of such stature.”

Snow smacks her ass, causing a gasp to escape Mal’s lips. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your birthday spankings, ma’am.” She gazes lovingly into her eyes. “Would you like them before or after your present?”

Mal thinks it over. “Before.”

“Birthday girl’s choice. Over my desk.”

Mal obliges, leaning her elbows against Snow’s hideous glass bird figurines. Blowing some curls out of her face, she gazes over her shoulder. She’s got two beautiful, sexy, curvy women behind her. Snow’s body shows the wounds of a woman who’s barred a child and lived on the run, while Regina has her own from war and separating herself. And yet, they wear them proudly. On a different day, Mal has kissed each and every one, showing them just how loved they are.

Snow smacks her left cheek, while Regina gets to work on the right. Normally, she’s the one doing the spanking. It’s the nature of their relationship. Maleficent is the head, Snow comes next and Regina falls straight at the bottom to be nurtured and punished as they deem fit. Today, though, it’s her time to be taken care of. She clenches herself, not wanting to come so soon.

They give her 45 smacks. She’s well into her hundreds, but there’s no point in counting. Dragons age far differently and currently; she falls under what many would consider “middle age”. Not that her wives and step-sons allow her to feel it.

Snow grasps her designated cheek and squeezes it, causing a moan to escape Mal’s lips. She thrusts her ass out more, Regina laying another slap down.

“One to grow on,” she croons into Mal’s ear, letting down the last one.

Mal’s ass is throbbing. She can’t view it, but she’s sure it’s as red as her wife’s lipstick. A squirting sound can be heard and a soothing sensation comes across her bottom. Scents of strawberries and honey waiver into her nostrils.

“Lotion?” she presumes.

Snow’s voice flows into her ear. “Your favorite.”

She allows the pampering, shutting her eyes and relishing in the contrast of the cool cream verses her aching behind. Snow gently wraps her arms around Mal’s waist and pulls her upright. Mal kisses her, slipping her tongue into her mouth.

“I love you,” Snow whispers beneath the kiss.

“And I you,” Mal says, truthfully. Years ago, she didn’t dream this could be possible. That she could feel love for Snow White. Now, she cannot imagine her life without the passionate woman.

She relaxes against the chair once more, the padding stinging her bottom. She ignores it, throwing her elbows across the armrests and spreading her legs apart. Snow drops to her knees, drawing a circle around the entrance to her. Regina pops out another bottle, carefully squirting some lube onto their girlfriend’s finger. She gracefully plops herself onto Mal’s lap, tracing her nipple.

Snow begins first, her soft, wet tongue licking Mal’s pussy. Regina leans down, gently suckling on her breast. Mal runs her finger through Regina’s hair, running her foot up Snow’s back as she eats her out. Regina’s teeth occasionally clamp down, marking her territory, her admitted favorite spot on her wife’s body. Snow has left her own love marks on her thighs. They know better than to leave them public after having to scramble to tell Neal why Regina had a “bruise” on her neck.

Tension grows below as Snow’s tongue explores inside of her, sucking sometimes at the same Regina does her breast. When her wife switches to the right side, Snow becomes more aggressive, licking every which way and bringing her finger back into it. Moans, gasps and soft curses fill the study, as if they still need to keep it a secret.

She feels her lap grow wet first from Regina, but her wife continues to suckle and leave marks behind. Mal tries to hold on as long as she can, but eventually, allows herself to release. Snow pulls away, reaching upwards to stroke Mal’s chin. Mal gazes down at her, taking in her emerald eyes. Regina pulls away, nuzzling her chin with her hair.

“Happy birthday,” Snow murmurs, stealing yet another kiss.

“Yes, happy birthday,” Regina whispers, pressing a kiss of her own to Mal’s jaw, then Snow’s wet finger. “We’re a mess.”

“A shower’s in order then,” Mal concedes. “Though to conserve water…”

Snow chuckles, shaking her head. “Whatever you want, darling. You’re the boss today.”

“And every day,” Regina points out.

It’s Mal’s turn to laugh. “Don’t you forget it.”


End file.
